


That's His Thing

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Detective Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Promises, Questioning, Questions, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles calls his husband to ask him a favor.





	That's His Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to update so soon but I'm doing it for a couple of reasons. I'm not getting much feedback (or interest) in this arc (which as you know, is the last thing I've written and could be the end of the story), so it's like pointless waiting to see if anybody else bothers to say a few words in the last chapter/s. 
> 
> Tomorrow I'm heading to Milan to the World Figure Skating Championships, so if by any chance anybody who reads my stuff will be there, you can let me know and we could meet there inside the venue if you're interested. I love talking about Teen Wolf and figure skating, and yeah, you never know.
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers. 
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly always improves all my chapters with her magic.

Jackson grabs his briefcase with his left hand in order to answer his phone in one of the corridors of the courthouse. 

“Stiles, hi,” Jackson says a little surprised when he hears the familiar ringtone.

“Hi, can you talk? Are you busy?” Stiles asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, if it’s not too long… court will be in session in five minutes. What’s up?”

“Okay, so, I’ll be quick... basically I need a favour.”

“What kind of favour?” Jackson asks with curiosity.

“We arrested someone this morning and you know, he’s in trouble and needs a lawyer like yesterday.”

“And you told him about me?” Jackson asks, raising his eyebrows. Usually these guys get a public defender or they already have their own lawyer, so this is not making much sense.

“Yeah, I did. Because he’s fucking thirteen. He’s just a kid and I need him to trust me… we need him to help us break our case but he feels like we don’t care about him and what happens to him and he didn’t feel like cooperating at first. Besides, with his record, he’s going directly to a detention center and I think that’s the last thing he needs. So, yeah, I told him he needed somebody smart like you who could actually help him.”

Jackson rolls his eyes and shakes his head because he can totally see his husband doing something like that and what is worse is that he loves that about him.

“So, you basically promised this kid that your husband would take his case.”

“His name is Kyle, Kyle MacKenzie, and I didn’t make any promises… I asked him if he’d accept your help if you agreed and he said he would.”

“Stiles--”

“Jackson, he’s an orphan, okay?” Stiles interrupts whatever he was going to say. “He’s been in foster care all his life. After that, he was homeless and came here from L.A. mislead by a drug dealer. This kid has been through so much and he needs a break, you know? He doesn’t need a detention center… And he needs _you_. He really does… even if he can’t pay you. Plus, if you do this, I’ll owe you one… _a big one_. And I know how much you love it when I owe you one.”

Jackson licks his lips and sighs, if there’s something that is never going to change, it’s his husband’s power of persuasion, which is something that their children have clearly inherited too. He also looks at his watch and sees that he needs to hang up soon. And yes, he loves it when Stiles owes him one, and there’s also the fact that his wolf has serious problems denying him anything, but that’s not why he’s going to do this. 

He can easily imagine why dealing with this kid has affected him. The truth is that that there’s that thing in Stiles’s voice that tells him that this is important to him, that he needs him, and Jackson likes to feel needed. That’s his thing. That’s always been his thing.

“Fine. I’ll do it. I just… I really have to go, but I promise I’ll be there as soon as this session is over. And don’t ask how long that’s gonna take because I really don’t know.” 

“Really?” Stiles grins. “Thank you, thank you! And don’t worry, he can wait. You just get here when you can. Meanwhile we need to contact social services and see what they say.”

“Okay, then. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, thank you. Love you,” Stiles smiles.

“Love you too,” Jackson says, smiling before hanging up and heading into the courtroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
